


Mission Complete

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, Oppa Kink, Seoho’s a little shit, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: “Oppa!” Seoho jokingly called to gain Youngjo’s attention. And the immediate look on his face, wide eyes and jaw dropped in shock, was enough to know that Seoho had unintentionally struck gold.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/tallwoong/status/1256249133574156289?s=21)
> 
> also emilie if you see this I hope you get your wifi password back and thanks for putting that clip in the tl miss you ily <3
> 
> unbeta’d but please enjoy <3

  
It was like Seoho’s life mission was to annoy everyone he knew.

Seoho had the ungodly ability to push  _anyone’s_ buttons, finding a new way to annoy someone like second nature. For Hwanwoong, it was his height; for Dongju, it was when his face would occasionally swell; for Keonhee, it was reminding him of any embarrassing memories; and for Geonhak, it was literally anything. But Youngjo was a difficult case.

Youngjo was way too easygoing and much too loving to get annoyed that easily. Almost every attempt Seoho made at jabbing the other with his embarrassing moments or with his trivial insecurities for his personal entertainment was almost always turned down by the fond shake of Youngjo’s head or—more often than Seoho liked—with a retaliating kiss to the neck. Youngjo was just too nice and forgiving—it was infuriating!

Seoho waved off the last fan as she scoot down to the next member down, Geonhak. He let the latter play around with the fan first before he would interject by teasing Geonhak. The fan laughed as Geonhak glared at Seoho for the usual, over-the-top imitation of his voice.

“How could you laugh at that?” Geonhak pouted at the fan, who hid her face in her hand, flustered. Seoho grinned innocently.

“She likes me better, Hak,” Seoho nudged the younger. Geonhak jabbed him in the side with his elbow. Seoho gasped, feigning hurt. “Look how he hurts me, his hyung!” He whined for sympathy. The fan could only giggle.

Soon enough, the album signing finished up. The staff gave them microphones to talk to the fans if they wanted. Seoho stood up from his seat, eyes falling on Youngjo, who was at the very end, sitting and contentedly looking out into the hall full of their fans. Seoho made his way over, circling the table. He sat himself down across from Youngjo, who hadn’t paid much attention to him.

“Oppa!” Seoho jokingly called to gain Youngjo’s attention. And the immediate look on his face, wide eyes and jaw dropped in shock, was enough to know that Seoho had unintentionally struck gold. 

The original bright smile curled into mischief, a clear sign of the chaos he knew he was capable of.

And if Youngjo’s face wasn’t caked with foundation and makeup right now, it would’ve been obvious to anyone—fans, staff, members, maybe even cameras—that he was blushing a bright red.

“Oppa,” Seoho called once more, a sense of accomplishment swimming in his eyes. Youngjo snapped back into reality.

“Y-yes?” He replied stiffly.

“Are you happy to see me? I missed you so much,” Seoho pouted, holding his hand out for Youngjo to hold. The latter glared at him but decided to play along anyways, lacing his fingers with Seoho’s. Seoho happily waved their hands around.

“Of course, I missed you too,” Youngjo said with a tight smile, but the squeeze around Seoho’s hand was dangerously strong, a force Youngjo rarely exerted. 

“Oppa, you seem a little annoyed. What’s wrong?” Seoho teasingly asked. The grip around his hand got tighter. Seoho winced, momentarily dropping his facade to glower at the older. 

“Oh, it’s just my members,” Youngjo answered, returning Seoho’s glower with a piercing gaze that felt like a blast of heat to Seoho’s entire being. “They get on my nerves sometimes.”

Seoho shivered at Youngjo’s words, a faint grumble in the timbre of his voice residing from deep in his chest. Seoho slipped his hand out of Youngjo’s deathly grasp.

“Oppa, I’m leaving,” Seoho quickly stood up, maintaining the teasing lilt to his voice despite the fire burning on his skin.

“Bye~,” Youngjo waved as Seoho walked off somewhere else around the stage, probably to go join another member.

Seoho clung to Hwanwoong while he was bickering with Keonhee and Dongju into the microphones, easily wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulder and resting his weight on him. The sound of Youngjo’s voice and his piercing gaze stuck in Seoho’s mind, gnawing away at him, raising goosebumps on his skin. Out of curiosity, he dared to sneak a glance back at Youngjo.

Youngjo stayed seated where he was at the tables, face hidden into the palm of his hand. He was clearly embarrassed. Seoho prided this, confidently shucking off the gnawing feeling and tingles in his skin now that he knew he had somewhat of an upper hand. When Youngjo raised his head from his palm and met Seoho’s stare, he quickly looked the other way, flustered.

Seoho grinned to himself, turning back to the fans seated in the hall, overjoyed by his new findings.

_Mission complete._

**Author's Note:**

> Something that isn’t Hwanwoong-centric??? Who am I?????? 
> 
> Lolol thanks for reading guys, and happy May!!


End file.
